A Dream Come True by False Star
by False Star
Summary: This is my very first story. Like those in the anime;there is a bully and a victim and once the bully goes over board Ai Enma saves the day. Well... kind of. Hope you all enjoy it :D


A dream come true

**A Dream Come True**

**Kikumo Sachihoro is what you may call a average girl. Average life, average grades and so on. But every night for the past few weeks she has been having a dream of a little girl standing at the edge of a cliff. "Leave me alone, just let me die****…****" she would say over and over again until she wakes up.**

**A few days later a new student enters their class. Her name is Kami Tsukimoto. She has long black silky hair, black emotionless eyes and brownish skin. As the teacher tells the class to be nice to her Kami sees Kikumo and glares at her. And after that day Kikumo life will never be the same.**

**Ever since she transferred to that school Kami constantly bullies Kikumo both physically and mentally. She tries to tell the teachers, but Kami was kind to almost everyone so no one believed her. She even tells her parents but Kami's parents were good friends of theirs and they too don't believe her. She feels as though she can't trust any one any more. And as she walks home she over hears a couple of friends talking about the "hot line to hell", the hell girl, etc.**

**One afternoon Kikumo cleans the storage room when she hears someone bang the door open. When she looks to see who it was fear starts to cover her body. The person at the door was actually Kami. Ever since they met Kami showed no emotion what so ever. Kami takes and forward and Kikumo takes a step back. Kami glares at her and charges at her. She beats Kikumo for several minutes. Kikumo lies crying over scattered volleyballs with bruises all over her body. "Hump wimp." Kami coldly looks down at her "People like you have no reason to live. Relying on others and all that crap****…**** you are so pathetic." Kami soon leaves when she hears people walking their way.**

**Kikumo couldn't take it any more. So at 12 O'clock she access the hot line to hell and types Kami's name. She hesitates for a while, but she soon clicks send. And as fast as the message was sent a girl with long black hair and red eyes appear behind her like magic. "Who's that?!" Kikumo shouts in surprise. The red-eye girl introduces herself as Ai Enma, the hell girl. Ai gives Kikumo a black straw doll and tells her that if she really wants to kill that person that she should pull the red string that's tide around the doll's neck. But if she does pull it then she too goes to hell, but only after she dies naturally. Ai then shows her a glimpse of hell, which is much worse that being beaten by Kami.**

**The next day Kikumo holds the doll filled with doubt. "I do want her gone****…****" She thinks "but going to hell is exchange is a bit extreme though****…****" just then her classmates call her name. She quickly hides the doll and goes to them and for the rest of the day she thinks about the doll and nothing else.**

**At the end of the day Kikumo still hasn't made a decision and she mindlessly sweeps the floor. Just then one of her classmates says that someone wants to talk to her and is waiting at the roof. When she arrived at the roof top it was empty. But as she walks farther from the door she hears it slam. She turns around seeing Kami blocking the only exit. "What's wrong?" She asks "You seem out of it to day." Kikumo slowly walks back, her legs are shaking and her left hands holds her pocket where the doll in hidden. Kami soon becomes irritated waiting for an answer. Soon she snaps and pulls out something shiny from her pocket and charges. The closer Kami gets the more scared Kikumo becomes. "Screw this!" Kikumo shouts in her mind and pulls out the doll and pulls the string.**

**As soon as she pulls the string a strong gust of wind blows through the school. As Kikumo slowly opens her eyes she sees something she never thought she would see in her whole life. Kami's face has a sweet, gentle smile on it. Kikumo then becomes confused wondering why she is like this. And as a voice echoes around saying " I will deliver your vengeance." Kami soon starts to slowly disappear, but be for she was completely gone she thanks and apologizes Kikumo and closes her eyes as if she was about to fall asleep.**

**Kikumo is not sure what she did just then and what Kami was thinking at the time. But all her questions were soon answered by a small note book in her shoe locker. It was Kami's diary as a child. It talks about how she was as a child and how people mistreated her calling her weak, a burden and a disappointment. She then decided to become her family's puppet just so they would stop looking down on her. And at the last page it says "My only wish is to become free from all this. I don't care where I'll go****…**** just as long as I do not feel all caged up like this any more." Just then a small piece of paper falls down to the floor. Kikumo picks it up and is shocked at what she sees. It's a picture of the little girl from her dreams. And when she looks at the back it has Kami's name on it with her last name slashed out.**


End file.
